


I Have a Dozen Faces

by Masterpwn



Series: The Poetry Stuff Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: I Have a Dozen Dragons is an awesome poem, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From "I Have a Dozen Dragons" by Jack Prelutsky</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Dozen Faces

I have a dozen faces  
I got one after a fall  
The best I keep closest  
One I don't like at all

They can be good or bad  
They can be young or old  
Some are very welcoming  
And some are very cold

They travel in a TARDIS  
Through all of time and space  
Always keep on running  
As though it were a race

They keep a close companion  
Sometimes more than one  
Running hand in hand  
Mostly just for fun

We run around the universe  
Come on we'll do it all  
Cybermen to Daleks  
It's gonna be a ball

I may not be a human  
But you look like a Time Lord  
I'll show you the universe  
It'll be fun, you have my word


End file.
